Protector of the Small 5
by darkangel90
Summary: The next book to the POTS series... Lady Knight was a gr8 book... but she didnt end up with neone! this story about blayce coming back *gasp* k/m or k/d u decide!
1. The marriage

PROTECTOR OF THE SMALL 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. None. Nil. They're all from the protector of the small series from tamora pierce.  
  
A/N: This fanfic is after the fourth book. I have to admit, I hated Kel not ending up with anyone, I mean, I was pretty sure she'll be with Cleon. Grrr.. Well, now we'll see what happens..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER ONE~ THE MARRIAGE  
  
"Neal! Kel! You're back!" A Yamani lady with long silky black hair raced to their horses as they were within metres of entering Steadfast.  
  
Neal smiled, got off his horse and swept Yukimi into a hug. "Did you miss me?" He asked.  
  
Yukimi frowned. "No, I didn't. But I thought about you every single night and day."  
  
Neal and Kel laughed. Kel got off her horse and hugged her long-time friend. "I better go and unsaddle my horse, right Tobe?"  
  
Tobe grinned, knowing she was only intending to leave the two lovers alone. "Yes milady" He replied.  
  
Before they'd walked only five metres into Steadfast with their horses Lord Raoul's familiar face came into view with Commander Buri. "Hello Kel, I'd never thought that you'd leave your people just to see my marriage!" He laughed  
  
Kel smiled. "Don't count on it. What if I decided to run away tomorrow, before your wedding to make sure my people were alright?"  
  
Buri and Raoul grinned. "That sounds like you," Buri said.  
  
Tobe and Kel laughed and started over to the stables.  
  
"Milady, you shouldn't have to unsaddle the horses or unpack your things. That's my job." Tobe said abruptly when they entered the stables.  
  
"Tobe," She gave him a penetrating stare but knew it was no point. He grabbed the horses and her things and began to work. She shrugged and smiled at the same time and went outside.  
  
"Kel!" A familiar voice sounded behind her. She turned around and found herself facing Sergeant Domitan. He grinned down at her, "Really, I thought you would never come and leave your people behind like that!"  
  
She groaned in spite of herself. "Is this how people judge me now?" She retorted.  
  
"No, only me Lady Knight." He flashed his handsome set of teeth again. "Oh, and I have a message from Cleon of Kennan. He would like you to attend his wedding next month. But he says he'll understand if you don't come."  
  
She smiled at him. "Ofcourse I'll come, and now would you excuse me I would like to go to my room."  
  
He bowed "Ofcourse. Commander."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Morning:  
  
Kel woke up from a sleepless night. She had dreamt about Blayce again, except now there were no killing devices. She shook the dream away. Maybe, she thought, it must be the after affects of what happened.  
  
She changed into a comfortable tunic and shorts and started her glaive exercises again. Just because it was a wedding day, it doesn't mean that I can slack off, she thought. She had nearly finished when a knock came on her door. Tobe opened it up and found Neal's cheerful face.  
  
"I'm coming in to make sure our," he grinned, "protector of the small is ready for the wedding."  
  
Kel stomped to the door, "Yes, she is ready, now go away."  
  
Neal stared at her, "But you're not even dressed properly! It's starting in a hour so you better hurry up, they want the people lined up to see the newlyweds in ten minutes!'  
  
She sighed, "Alright," then grinned, "Sir Meathead."  
  
"Kel, if my cousin is influencing you to" She shut the door before he could speak.  
  
"Tobe could you check my clothes to see if there's a green tunic with golden leaf prints and a matching pair of brown trousers?"  
  
Tobe looked at Kel with interest, "Wouldn't milady like to wear a dress for once? It's a wedding, even I know you're meant to be very formal. I've never seen you wear one before."  
  
Kel looked at him, exasperated, "Alright, grab the dress Lalasa made - I mean the green dress and the brown pair of boots."  
  
He smiled at her then took out her dress. "This one?"  
  
She nodded. It'd been a while since she's worn a dress. The last time she did was with Cleon when she was still a squire. She pushed Cleon to the back of her mind. Thinking of him made her feel shallow and empty-hearted.  
  
She took a warm bath and put on the dress. When she walked out she was surprised to find Tobe wearing a very handsome set of clothing.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Sir Neal helped pay for it. It was really meant for his wedding so I wouldn't end up looking like a helpless brat. But I decided I'd wear it to Lord Raoul of Goldenlake's wedding too." He looked proud of himself.  
  
Kel had to bite her lips to hold down her laughter. "Alright son, ready to go?"  
  
He nodded nervously and they went down the hallway.  
  
The first people Kel met were friends from the King's own. They all grinned and greeted at the same time. She blushed at first but she soon got used to it.  
  
Neal and Yuki met her at the end of the building. "I had to make sure you wouldn't-" He looked at her carefully. "Mithros bless you! You're wearing a dress!"  
  
Yuki smiled at her but Neal's reaction was quite different. He shook his head in disbelief and walked to take the wedding seats.  
  
The chapel was had rows and rows of seats. The family and relations of the bride would sit on the left and the family and the relations of the groom sat on the right. Then it was the close friends and colleges etc.  
  
She sat on the fourth row, next to Dom and other soldiers in the Own.  
  
Dom leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You're going to surprise my lord so much that he'd be running out of the chapel!"  
  
Kel blushed but didn't say anything. It seemed forever, but the wedding did start.  
  
When both Lord Raoul and Commander Buri were in front of the priest they started saying their oaths. She smiled at them. They both deserved each other and she felt proud of them  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, I dunno who to put kel with so dats ur decisions! Plz r+r n tell me wat u think n who u want kel to b with! Thnx for reading! ^_^ 


	2. Dreams

PROTECTOR OF THE SMALL 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. NONE. Xcept maybe for a few in the l8er chaps.  
  
A/n: hoped u liked the last chapter, haha, the majority wants kel with dom. sorri to those for cleon, but as he said in lady knight, he's as good as married. *sob..* Newayz.. hope u like this chapter!!! Remember to tell me where I have to improve on n thnx for all those reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER TWO ~ DREAMS  
  
'A cruel, cold voice came from the inside of her head. It was Blayce - again. "You thought you killed me didn't you?" he mocked unpleasantly at her. "You thought you could kill a great mage like me eh?" Kel couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You are dead. Stop coming to my dreams. You are dead!" She screamed impatiently. "Can't stand me can you?" He heaved a sarcastic sigh, "I'm not able to die." She could imagine his smile become broad and wicked. "You have only - unleashed me from my body."'  
  
Kel woke up with a start, dripping with sweat. She leaned her head on her hands. Blayce was in her nightmares again. At first, she thought that if she'd killed him he would just go away and their destinies wouldn't intersect, but he kept coming. She looked out of the windows and saw the colours of the sun about to rise.  
  
"Milady? Are we starting our glaive exercises this morning?" A heavy-eyed Tobe said.  
  
She turned around to look at him and smiled. "Yes we are. Let's start with the back-hand lunge shall we?"  
  
He groaned. "Alright."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next two days went by quickly, including Neal and Yuki's wedding. Neal had decided to stay for a week at Steadfast with Yuki then come to New Hope by himself. Neal, Yuki, Dom and a few of the King's Own came to say bye to her.  
  
Tobe and her got on their horses and waved them goodbye. "I hope they've done alright over there without me," Kel said worriedly remembering about what happened to Haven.  
  
Tobe smirked, "Ofcourse they have, they've only been kidnapped by the dead Blayce and and made into new killing devices."  
  
Kel laughed. "Alright, I'm being a little bit of a worrier but.. the faces of those dead. I hope it never happens again."  
  
"Milady, the war is almost won by us. King Maggur's kingdom is going to be overthrown, I'm pretty sure of that so just one more month with the convicts and you can go to Cleon of Kennan's wedding and so ends the happy story."  
  
She smiled but she wasn't sure that things would go that easily, especially with Blayce still in her dreams, taunting her. "Have you heard me speak at all when I sleep these days?"  
  
He frowned. "No, I don't think so. But you seem really frustrated when you fall asleep and you keep tossing around on your bed and when you wake up you seem - well - tired."  
  
Tired was probably an understatement but she didn't want Tobe worrying about her and telling other people about it.  
  
They continued the rest of the journey with a few songs from Tobe's opera- singing voice.  
  
Fanche, new hope's headwoman greeted them at the gate. She'd obviously read the letter Kel sent to her about the day she'd come back. She waved to her and Tobe and her galloped to New Hope.  
  
The headwoman had a stocky frame and her eyes were brown and heavy-lidded. Her nose was broad and fleshy at the tip. Fanche grinned at her.  
  
"Did New Hope do well without me?" Kel asked.  
  
"Everything is working better than before. We've nearly finished the roofs and the shutters and we've saved enough food to last us through the Winter."  
  
Kel frowned. "Are you saying you don't need me?" She joked.  
  
"Lady Knight, we'd never say that. You helped us through too much." The two women laughed.  
  
Just then, a few young boys and girls ran to Tobe. She recognised some of the girls but not many of the boys. "You're back!" They screamed. "Come play with us!"  
  
Tobe looked at Kel with pleading eyes. "Sure," Kel said. "I'll unsaddle the horses and pack my things in my room."  
  
Tobe grinned. "Thanks milady."  
  
Kel brought the two horses to the sheds and started unsaddling them. Then she went to her room to unpack her things. She yawned. Gosh, it's good to be back, she thought.  
  
She sat at her usual place in the mess room at dinner.  
  
"Kel! You never told me you'd be back now!" She heard a familiar voice.  
  
She turned around and saw a few of her friends. "Merric?"  
  
Merric's cheerful face smiled broadly. "Milady's forgotten me has she?"  
  
"I'm not your lady," she retorted, "and when did you start calling me that anyway?"  
  
He grinned. "Since you were away. I had board patrol today. Everything's working a beauty."  
  
"Good." She said. "It should be." Kel looked at him carefully. His eyes seemed a little more - different, and his smile made her skin prick. She pushed the thoughts away. I must not fall in love, she said to herself.  
  
"So how's Neal doing? Is his lady serving him well?" Merric said.  
  
"Actually." Kel tried not to look at him, "he's doing pretty well. Surprisingly well. Is the infirmary alright without him?"  
  
"Yah, except for a few occasions." He saw Kel's worrying face loom back. "But -." He quickly said. "They're doing fantastic!"  
  
Kel saw Merric's hesistation. "Don't lie to me Sir Merric, tell me the truth."  
  
Merric sighed, "a few mothers didn't make it through birth and there's been this strange disease going around after you've gone, but I think the mages know what it is now."  
  
She hated to hear about deaths. "Oh alright. I guess that went well. Should I write to Neal about it?"  
  
"And spoil his time?" Merric asked. "Nah, no way. That man needs time alone now."  
  
Kel nodded. "Yes, I agree."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: good chapter? Hope it was ^_^ R+R plz! Tell me everything you think! I know that merric mite not b everybody's favourite.. But he's only one of the ones that could be with kel. Merric and dom and probably owen. But owen seems so small. so nah. Tell me wat u think! Cyz! Thnx for reading! 


End file.
